An infinitely variable transmission (IVT) is a transmission that continuously varies a speed ratio between an input speed and an output speed. An IVT can vary the input to output speed ratio from essentially an infinite value (neutral) to a finite value. This infinite speed ratio condition is sometimes known as a geared neutral. A subset of an IVT is a continuously variable transmission (CVT) that does not have a geared neutral. One type of IVT is a spherical-type that utilizes spherical speed adjusters, such as power adjusters, balls, planets, spherical gears or rollers. The spherical speed adjustors in this embodiment have tiltable axis of rotation that are adapted to be adjusted to achieve a desired ratio of input speed to output speed.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an effective an efficient method of controlling the variable shifting of an IVT.